


RusGer: Cold Fires Warm Hearts

by Sycahoe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Orgasm, Penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycahoe/pseuds/Sycahoe
Summary: Ludwig and Ivan spend a cold night in each others embrace.





	RusGer: Cold Fires Warm Hearts

Ludwig sighed, readjusting his spot beside Ivan. Trying to get comfortable with no avail. Ivans large flat screen positioned in front of the pair snuggled up against one another on the Russians ridiculously large sofa. It wasn't like the couch was horribly uncomfortable, no the sturdy suede black sofa was the exact opposite of uncomfortable. Hell, Ludwig had accidentally fallen asleep on it sitting upright a handful times. No, what the problem was the German himself. Antsy and irritated over a stupid argument him and Gilbert got into before his plane trip here. Ludwig knew they would make up eventually but that didn't make him any less irritated over the situation.Groaning into his hands then running his hands through his falling slicked back hair. "I'm sorry Liebe, I'm not in the right mind to be watching TV with you this evening." Rubbing on his temples.

Ivan pausing the movie, snaking his arm around Ludwig's waist resting his hand on his thigh and warmly rubbing his leg. Looking at Ludwig with understanding, "It alright Krasotka, I know you having hard time with Gilbert."

Ludwig only groaned more leaning his head into the crook of Ivans turtleneck. "He's so irritable and childish...I just want to strangle him right now." He wined thoroughly done.Ivan moving his hand up to Ludwig's shoulder blades warmly rubbing the tense space in between. Placing his other hand on top of Ludwig's limp hand resting in his lap kissing the very top of the German's head. The taste of hair products fresh on Ivans his lips trying his best to de-stress Ludwig. "Everything work out fine in end. Me and Bella use to fight all time and we fine now." he reassured interlocking Ludwig's hand with his.

A faint smile falling on Ludwig's lips falling into a frown as quick as it arrived trying to bury his face into Ivans' neck. "I suppose so." sounding adamant squeezing Ivans hand back.

Ivan now also frowning not happy to his lover so upset. Giving his back one last soothing rub his hand falling from his back to Ludwig's hip asking nicely, "Ludwig look at me."The blonde removing his head from his neck, looking into Ivans' eyes with a dull expression. "Wha-"

Ludwig getting cut off at the end of his word Ivan gently squeezing the others hand planting a sweet kiss against Ludwig's lips making small soft circles with his thumb against Ludwig's waist. The German taken off guard making a surprised noise within there connected lips kissing Ivan back. Rubbing his thumb gingerly against the back of his hand. His other hand landing on Ivans' chest lightly gripping the fabric of his shirt. Ivan soon breaking the embrace, mixed saliva on their lips. Looking into Ludwig's deep blue eyes, "Don't worry, things work out soon, da?"

Ludwig only looking back at him feeling heat on his cheeks. "J-Ja. Okay." looking away from Ivans stunning violet eyes trying to cool his face down.

Ivan only smirking and giggling in response removing his hand from Ludwig and cupping his face looking away flushed pink. "I sorry my sunflower, I not meaning to embarrass you." ending with a soft giggle his cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink.

Ludwig turning his head around to face Ivan now a bright shade of red. Quickly covering his face with his hands, voice muffled. "Can we just go to bed?"

Ivan smiling tilting his head and peppering his hands with two kisses each. "Da, I'll start fireplace it going to get cold tonight." Getting up from the couch with an audible creak.

Ludwig removing his hands and getting up from the couch as well a sour look on his face as Ivan grabbed onto his hand and led them to his bedroom. Ludwig not saying anything the entire time still somewhat embarrassed.

Ivan shutting the door and locking it behind them, "Relax I start fire." he more or less nicely commanded Ludwig to do so. The German having no argument to that. Instead walking over to his open suitcase and pulling out a pair of pajamas. Which consisted of a dark red pair of fluffy pajama pants topped off with loose black long sleeve. Walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready to snuggle up against his lover.

Ivan getting the fire going during all of Ludwig's preparation throwing enough logs on to go for a few hour's. Dusting off his hands on his jeans padding over to his large dark wood dresser opening the second drawer filled with his pajamas. Changing into his own pajamas immediately.Ludwig not resisting the urge to look at Ivans toned back dotted with scars from kissed blades and bullets but more importantly his long milky legs. Ludwig would gladly die at the hands of those toned muscular legs that wrapped around his waist perfectly as he watched Ivan come apart underneath his touch given the choice. Gawking at Ivan as he slipped on a white long sleeve with blue Russian letters sprawled on the back covering his outrageously gorgeous back dimples. Next his thick porcelain thighs, bulging out from sheer muscle covered with a pair of solid grey pajama pants gone from Ludwig's wondering eyes. Ivan giggling as he finished putting on clothes acting like he didn't see Ludwig practically drooling over him tucked up in his bed. Prancing into the bathroom with a quick slew of words, "I'll be out in minute.~"

Ludwig's eyes following him the entire time like a hungry mutt, abruptly realizing his lower half was kinda hot. Pulling back the covers immediately spotting a small bulge In his pants making a small hump in his crotch. Covering back his legs his mind going a million miles a minute cursing in German under his breath. Surprised his body had that reaction just from shameless fantasizing, not completely panicking yet all he had to do was calm down and he would be fine. Determined to do just that as the bathroom door opened and Ivan came waltzing out getting underneath the covers putting his head on Ludwig's shoulders noticing him looking slightly uncomfortable. "Don't worry about weather I keep you warm.~" He nonchalantly hummed rustling his feet around.

Ludwig looking down at Ivan, his eyes gluing to his bare neck covered in a light brown scar starting a little past the beginning of his neck slanting through his adam's apple and ending at the base of his neck. Ludwig loved so to see his lovers adams apple bob up and down while panting for more.Ivan may feel insecure about his scar around people but Ludwig enjoyed to mark his property with swollen bruised love nips and hickeys all down Ivans pretty neck as he rammed himself into Ivans toned ass breathlessly until he came.Ludwig's thighs now feeling uncomfortably warm, wanting to kick his own ass for not trying to wind down. His face pink Ivan having no idea what was going looking to Ludwig for a response. "Y-yes Liebe, I..know." exhaling deeply through his nose.

Ivan giving him an perplexed moving his head slightly to give Ludwig a kiss on the shoulder. "You so tense Ludwig...You want massage?" blaming his odd behavior on the argument he had with his brother.

Yes Ludwig wanted that massage. Ivans cold soft hands all over his knotted up scared back while his firm ass hovered over Ludwig's thighs was always a pleasant experience. Ludwig making the biggest mistake of the night Ivan knowing full well how much his lover enjoyed his back to be rubbed. Saying a quick sheepish, "No thank you."

Ivan immediately whipping his head up looking at Ludwig like he was delusional getting up into his business looking highly concerned. Ludwig shrinking back due to natural instincts, gripping onto the blanket with his hands feeling a bead of sweat go down his back.Ivan putting his hands on Ludwig's singular hand eyes filled with worry. His adams apple bobbing as he swallowed the lump in his throat truly worried over his lover. Ludwig had never rejected a back rub or massage not even if they were in public. "Ludwig...you know you can be telling me when something is wrong, da?"

Now Ludwig felt like a horrible person for making Ivan worry about him. All this stemming from Ludwig's lack of self-control and embarrassment to come out clean with what happened. But who could blame the German for the first part? His boyfriend was quite the catch and he was head over heels for the vodka-loving man. The small tent slowly forming in his pants reminding him of just that. Freeing his hand from Ivans gently firm grip, softly cupping Ivans face with damp palms. "Ja, I-I. I know Ivan... I-erm nothing is wrong Liebe. I just...um...got a little, uh too excited when you were changing." He admitted keeping eye contact with his lover his face slowly turning red.

The word 'excitement' not registering correctly the first time around in Ivans head. But once it did a dumbfounded look was plastered on his face. Removing Ludwig rough hands from his face speaking, "What? you being serious?"Ludwig looked to Ivan his face ablaze, pulling back the covers to reveal the growing arousal in his pants.Ivan giggling a cocky look on his face. Immediately kissing Ludwig's hot face with small sweet pecks speaking in between kisses. "My sunflower so cute.~"

Ludwig's blush moving down his neck from the affection retaliating with a quiet whimper. "N-no I'm no-t. I-I am a, grown man."

Ivan ending his barade of kisses with a quick kiss on Ludwig's lips.Grabbing his hand and looking into his baby blue eyes. "Don't be embarrassed Ludwig. We have had enough sex for it not mattering."

Getting onto his knees and straddling Ludwig making sure to sit his ass right in the middle of his half hard member, dragging his ass over Ludwig's clothed cock. Putting his arms around the others shoulders. Ludwig grunting from the little friction he received feeling his thighs warm up. Ivan touching his head with Ludwig speaking, "Besides, now we have good reason to have fun.~" He hummed kissing Ludwig's nose.

Ludwig nuzzled his forehead back not arguing with his logic even if it seemed a bit skewered. Ludwig could just take care of himself and Ivan wouldn't have to do anything at all to contribute. But the German was horny and down for anything and everything. Placing his hands on Ivans ass and squeezing his muscular buttox. Looking to Ivan with a smirk flipping the Russian onto his back Ivan clearly not expecting it and grabbing the back of Ludwig's long sleeve for dear life. The blonde moving his hands to Ivans hips as his back collided with the mattress. Ludwig slamming his lips against Ivans, impatiently shoving his tongue down his throat. Ivan making a surprised chirp slightly gaging on his tongue not expecting his lover to go straight in for the kill.

Ludwig showing no signs of stopping unless told so. Feeling Ludwig's warm hands on his cool hips firmly holding him in place as their tounges swirled in each other's mouths. Ivan moving his hands down from Ludwig's back to his ass firmly cupping his buns as they reluctantly broke the sloppy kiss breathless.Ludwig looming over Ivan both out of breath. The crackling of the fireplace mixing into the noise of their pants. Ivan squeezing Ludwig's perfect ass with both of his hands lustfully looking at Ludwig's raging hard-on prodding out completely up.Ivan licking his lips, feeling his own cock tingle with anticipation.

Speaking as Ludwig opened his mouth to speak, putting a single ivory finger on his damp lips. "Get on your back Ludwig, I want to play with your cock."

Lust floating in his purple eyes, his friend in his pants deciding to make his appearance starting to poke through his gray pajama pants. Ludwig's entire body tingling with excitement and arousal, his member now standing completely upright peaking out of his pajama pants.Ivan now on his knees between Ludwig's heated thighs. A hand going through his ruined hair, feeling bold tonight. Biting his lips looking up at Ivan's eager face. Touching the tip of his cock that was attempting to bust free from his pajama pants with his thumb swirling around the tip quickly.  
Feeling his dick pulse with excitement mixed in with a pinch of relief. Ludwig then daring to speak back, "Good, because I want to cum on your milky thighs Ivan."A devious little smirk on the Germans face as Ivan's face turned pink.

His thumbs looping against his horny lovers bare hips and fuzzy pant fabric. Ivan knowing full well he had Ludwig were he wanted. Pulling down Ludwig's pants with no warning. The Germans skin goose bumping immediately, his cock finally free standing tall the cold not affecting Ludwig's arousal in any way for his friend to start to lower.Ivan not expecting to see his full package, not even realizing his lover had gone commando until now. Continuing to play their game, even if he was throw off slightly. Giggling as he dropped his own pants and underwear to his knees.

Lowering his head to Ludwig's lower abdomen kissing his pubes. Resting his head on Ludwig's thigh, putting his hands on Ludwig's balls and giving them a gentle squeeze. Earning a very small gasp from Ludwig. Ivan looking up into his blue eyes with a smile, "I think I can make that happen my sunflower." He hummed, tilting his head to the side kissing Ludwig's twitching cock.

Sitting himself upright once more running a finger underneath Ludwig's member. His other hand moving from his inner thigh and balls as Ivan repeated this a few times. Ludwig enjoying every small little touch he could get. Accidentally squishing Ivan's wandering hand as his knees clamped together, pre-cum beading the tip of his dick. Shamelessly letting out a moan, feeling himself so close to falling apart yet so far away.

Ivan un-wedging his hand from Ludwig's thigh loving how he could make him unglued him with such small little touches. Making the big move to sandwich himself atop Ludwig, both of their needy members atop another's. Holding himself up with one arm halfway bent, while his other hand held together their cocks.Ludwig bucking his hips almost immediately, needy and hot wanting relief. Ivan quickly working to follow Ludwig's quick work, giggling as the friction made Ivan's lower abdomen heat up. Feeling Ludwig's pre-come spread onto his own hard-on. "Are you having fun my sunflower?" He cockily asked.

Ludwig only giving Ivan a dumbfounded face as a small gasp left his mouth, "I-I dont know, kiss me and find ou-ut-" Ludwig voice cracking as Ivan started to move his hand up and down.

Jacking both of them off as they shamelessly grinded against one another. Pre-cum soon spilling from Ivan's member as Ludwig arched his head back in delight. So close to climaxing, groaning in bliss, "I-Im goin-g, to c-cum."

Ivan crashing his lips against Ludwig trembling lips, the German gladly taking his tongue into his mouth as Ivan picked up the pace. Ludwig not last much longer than his glorious announcement, breaking off the kiss with a warm string of salvia. Letting out a moan forehead to forehead with his lover. Hot cum launching from his twitching cock, a chill going down his spine as he felt his own seed lay on his abdomen. Ivan soon following Ludwig's climax with his own.

Flopping down beside Ludwig once done, both breathing labored. Most of the bodily fluids on Ludwig thanks to gravity.Ludwig's sweaty hand running through Ivan's hair. Not caring at this point if he was coated in cum or not."Ich liebe dich Ivan..I love you." He replied sincere and honest.Ivan craning down his neck and kissing the side of Ludwig's face. "Ялюблю тебя...I love you too Ludwig." He blissfully hummed, the fireplace staring to die out. The last embers starting to crackle as the two lay there in relative silence. The only noise being someone's pajama pants being used as a makeshift towel to wipe off before they both fell asleep in another's embrace. Waking up the next morning to happy faces and a cold fireplace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. If you enjoyed leave a kudos or comment.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this s the author acknowledging that this in no way shape or form is perfect grammar. I type for fun, not to make a living.


End file.
